Harry Potter and the EWE Teacher cliche
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Based on Emzlovesharry's picture at smutwednesday livejournal. Rated M for a reason.


**Based on emzlovesharry's picture ****Harry Potter and the EWE teachers!cliche**

_The picture can be found at smutwedesday on livejournal_

* * *

Draco stared at McGonagall before turning his head to glance at the newest member of staff beside him. Harry Potter.

"I expect the two of you to behave like adults, your fighting is infamous amongst the students and for inter-house unity to actually mean something in my school I can't have the two of you acting like you did when you were here. Do you understand?"

It wasn't really a question but both men nodded and murmured their assent as they had done when they were boys, Draco unfolded his right leg where it had been resting over his left and he stood "if that is all Minerva I must be off, lesson plans and the like."

Draco nodded at Potter before sweeping out of the room leaving the two Gryffindors to catch up, on his way to his classroom Draco heard someone call his name turning he caught sight of Potter rushing towards him.

"Can I help you Potter?"

Potter's cheeks were flushed and shyly he grinned at Draco, "if we're going to be civil don't you think you should call me Harry?"

Letting his eyes roam over Potter's face Draco said "I call my friends by their first names, you are not my friend." Potter reeled back as if hit so Draco continued "But, I believe we could be so I'd like to try. Again." He held out his hand and waited.

Potter took Draco's hand, tan and Quidditch roughed skin clasping Draco's own pale and smooth their hands were roughly the same size Draco's slightly longer whilst Potter's was slightly wider.

"It's nice to meet someone who's my age here," Potter's cheeky grin was back "I thought I'd go insane from all the old people."

Shaking his head Draco kept a straight face "no it's the lack of sex that will make you insane. Trust me" Draco took his hand back and gestured for Harry to come with him as he started to walk again.

"Oh Merlin that is just tragic."

Draco chuckled "it's not that bad, yet. Not until Hooch starts looking attractive then you _know_ you're in trouble."

Potter's hearty laugh bounced off the walls "Madam Hooch isn't that bad, a bit cougar but not that bad."

"Cougar? Nevermind, it's so much more than 'not that bad' when you're looking for a man. And with Hagrid as the only option its terrifying."

"You're gay?" Potter was staring at Draco open mouthed which caused Draco to turn and push Potter against the wall wand at his throat.

"Whatever you have against me Potter doesn't mean you get to slur my sexuality. Yes I like to fuck men, to be fucked by a man and I do not care if I disgust you, just stay the fuck away from me."

Draco stalked away fuming but Potter's voice stopped him "I'm gay too Draco."

Draco turned his head and stared at Potter who was still slumped against the wall before he smirked "good to know. See you around."

A few weeks later into the first term Draco was going crazy, Hooch was not in the slightest attractive but buggering fuck Harry Potter was. They'd begun to get to know each other and the more Draco got to know Potter the more attracted he was to him and Draco decided that enough was enough and the next time he saw Potter alone he would do something.

Draco opened the door to the staff room to find Harry on the couch reading essays he looked up to find Draco watching him from the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi. What're you working on?"

"First year _Wingardium leviosa_ essays, I'm sure mine weren't this bad. Don't you have a class?"

"No it was cancelled a Ravenclaw somehow transfigured everyone's hair into snakes so they are all at the hospital wing, poor Pomfrey" Draco smirked.

"Yes I can see you're all torn up about it" Potter's sarcasm made Draco chuckle as he made his way over to where Potter was sitting, shedding his robes as he went.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Well I figure we stop dancing around one another and to prevent another 'Voldemort situation' and increase inter-house unity like the good Headmistress says." Draco leant up to pull the glasses off Harry's face and pull the quill from his hand "I'm going to kiss you Harry Potter."

"About bloody time" Harry whispered before their lips met, Draco's tongue flicking along Harry's bottom lip causing Harry top moan and open his mouth giving Draco full access.

As they kissed Draco attacked Harry's clothing but when Harry pulled away to take the rest of it off Draco stood and removed his shirt, trousers and boxers leaving only his tie. Harry who had got down to unbuttoning his trousers stopped to take in Draco's pale skin, flushed in places, his slender cock proudly jutting forth from blond curls.

"Come on Potter, take them off" Harry removed his trousers leaving him in his favourite pair of underwear. A noise made him look up to find disgust on Draco's features, "if that's what you think Malfoy you can just fuck o-"

"Are they _pink_, Potter?"

"what?" He looked down at his underpants "No! They're red."

Draco knelt at the opposite end of the couch leaning over to Harry and he placed a pale hand inside Harry pants palming his cock "they are most definitely pink Potter." Draco's mouth was touching Harry's his tongue flicking out "and they are coming off."

The two were caught up in each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door, however the shriek caused them to turn finding one of Draco's students in the doorway. Wide eyed and flushed the student didn't look away as Harry and Draco scrambled to cover themselves.

"Yes Rose what is it?"

"madam Pomfrey says that because we're all back to normal you can continue teaching us everybody's in class."

Draco swallowed, "right, thank you Rose if you could wait outside and we'll go up in a few minutes."

She smiled brightly "ok Professor Malfoy. Bye Uncle Harry."

"Bye," Harry's voice was weak, "oh I'm fucked she's going to tell Ron and Hermione."

Draco's voice sounded in his ear, "you're not fucked until tonight. And let her it'll be over the school in a few hours anyway. I'm not ashamed of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Then I suppose you'll have to come with me to Sunday dinner at the Burrow, to meet the family."

Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Draco's face which quickly became a smirk as he finished doing up his robes "that's fine you can come to the Manor for dinner on Saturday, _to meet the family_."

Laughing Draco left the staffroom as Harry's eyes widened in horror "I did not think that through."


End file.
